Pink lemonade
by meche13
Summary: Natsu discoverers that he has feelings for the one and only GRAY. It does have yaoi so read at your own risk WARNING may cause nose bleed. they "get down to it" ;D
1. Chapter 1

Natsu was sitting on his backyard patio drinking his pink lemonade. It was a slightly hot summers night with start in the sky shining ever so beautifully. He was sitting at the edge of his patoi with his bare feet playing with the grass. As he silently slipped his lemonade his neighbor Gray had hopped the fence (without a shirt, as usual) that separated them.

Gray Fullbuster had been Natsu's neighbors ever since he could remember. Its not that they didn't like each other but they had been such equals that is was hard for Natsu not to challenge Gray. But not too long ago Natsu had been seeing Gray in another perspective. He was looking at Gray as more than just a friend now, but if only he could just have the guts to tell him…he decided tonight would be the night he would confess his feelings for Gray.

As Gray hopped over the fence he said "hey, sup, why did you call me over" he said with a welcoming smile as he sat down next to pink haired male. "Gray," he started scootching a little farther away from the shirtless Gray afraid that he would lose his self control and attack him with his tongue. "umm i just want to um tell you something… for a while actually…"

Gray could swear Natsu was blushing as he stuttered out his confession, but it was hard to tell with just the moonlight in the sky. "yeah…" Gray said. "I really like you and i just wanted you to know and if you don't feel the same way i understand and hope that we can still be friends!" Natsu had been thinking about how he would tell Gray that he liked him for about 2 weeks now, regardless it came out awkward. He said it fast like a raging rapid, it couldn't be stopped. He stared down at his lemonade as he held it with both hands looking like he just wanted to run and hide. At first Gray stared at the dragon slayer, then smirked. Natsu noticed the ravened haired male laughing.

"WHATS SO FUNNY, SNOWMAN!" yelled Natsu at Gray. As Natsu put down the cup that had once held his drink, it now held nothing else but ice cubes on the edge of the patio. The pinkett was about to tackle Gray but he anticipated this from Natsu and tackled him first. The shirtless man pinned Nutsu to the ground "I just confessed my feelings for you, do you have to be so ruthless!" after wrestling natsu a little bit and with his free hand grabbed an ice cube from the now pinned males cup. "woah, hey wh-what are you doing!" Gray popped an ice cube into his mouth and crunched on it while he grabbed another and started rubbing it teasingly on the struggling males neck. As soon as the ice touched the pinketts neck he thrashed around wildly trying desperately lot to get touched by the ice cube. "G-Gray, HEY what do you think you're doing, that COLD!" But Gray wouldn't let Natsu escape his hold. Gray bent down to his ear as he held Natsu on his back with his legs straddling the untaming little dragon slayer. Moving the ice cube around his neck and ear he whispered into Natsu's ear "I was wondering when you were going to tell me.. the truth is i don't think we can still be friend, because i like you too." he seductively whispered into Natsu's ear.

The view from where Natsu was just beautiful. The way Grays jet black hair waved slightly in the chilled wind was perfect. The way he flexed his perfect 6 pack was unbearably hot and the smell of his fresh minty breath caused him to get covered with goose bumps. Natsu could feel his member slightly hardening. This causes him to uncontrollably blush his body heat went up a couple degrees up. This caused the ice cube to melt.

"Aww you little pyro, you just melted my fun" Gray looked playfully disappointed. "Get off of me, prick" Natsu barked at Gray. "Oh well, looks like ill have to lick up the mess you made." Gray smirked because he could feel Natsu getting hard, and moved his tongue slowly towards the puddle of dripping water on Natsu's neck.

ok dont judge that was my first fan fic ever and was never on for writting but i think i enjoy writing this. Dont worry my lovly litle pandas the next chapter will have THAT *wink


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh…...mmh" Natsu was now processing what Gray had just said. Gray had like him back, but for how long he had wondered. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that Gray was his and he was Grays. The way Grays mouth nibbled, slipped and slided all over Natsu's neck was pure was slightly arching his back. Gray was also enjoying himself, the way Natsu groaned made him want to take him right there and then.

Gray lifted his head away from Natsu's neck and touched their foreheads together. "I've noticed you know, how long has it been... a week." Gray smiled a loving smile "I'm glad you told me, I love you Natsu" Natsu's eyes were wide open and he was blushing like crazy, unlike Gray who had kept his cool. Gray pulled Natsu into a long passionate kiss starting slow at first. Natsu could feel Grays tongue pleading for an entrance. Natsu let the raven haired males cool tongue into his soft warm mouth. The swishing of the two males wet muscles was ecstatic. Two tongues fighting for dominance. Natsu knew he was going to lose but he didn't mined. They finally broke the kiss, both slightly panting. Gray slowly released his grip on Natsu's hands and moved him right underneath the pinkets head as his left went underneath Natsu's shirt slowly making his way down to Natsu's now rock hard member. Gray was straddling Natsu and was ready to make his move.

"Wait" said Natsu "Lets take this to my bed, please" Natsu said pleadingly. "O.K." Gray replied smirking. Gray stood up and offered Natsu his hand. Gray pulled on him with such force it made Natsu crash into him, but Gray didn't budge, he simply embraced Natsu into a tight hug. "Hmm" Gray hummed. He just couldn't get enough of Natsu, he loved to smell him, touch him and hopefully tonight taste him.

The couple walked towards the backyard door and opened it stepping into the air conditioned house. Natsu naughtily spanked Gray and grabbed the left mound, squeezing it harshly. "Hey, your going to pay for that!" Gray said with a devilish smile. Natsu turned as ran up the carpet covered stairs as the shirtless Gray chased after the giggling dragon slayer. Gray beat Natsu to the top of the stairs on pushed him against a wall and started french kissing Natsu as he took off his shirt and started rubbing the pink little nubes. "ahhh" Natsu let out a muffled moan. They both made their way towards Natsu's open doored room. Looking like they were dancing while passionately kissing towards Natsu's bed. "Take off your clothes" Gray said smiling while he gently pushed Natsu on to the messy bed. Natsu was about to take off his shirt when he remembered it had long been torn off by Gray, so he started to remove this pants only leaving his boxers. He looked up at Gray who had some how managed to take off his clothes faster than Natsu.

Gray once again was on top of Natsu and started making a tail of saliva starting at nastus nipple and then moving down to this throbbing member. "ow" exclaimed Natsu, for Gray had given Natsu a harsh hickey near his navel. But his pain quickly turned into pleasure as Gray teasingly licked the head of Natsu's rock hard member. "haaa...oh my god, GRAY!" Gray slid Nastus dick in and out of his mouth with such skill, his tongue licking all of the precum on of Natsu's dick as if it were a delicacy. Natsu was in heaven, he started biting his lip trying to even out the pleaser with pain. But Gray wouldnt, no, couldn't stop there. "flip over" Gray said commandingly but seductively as he smirked. Natsu flipped from his back to all fours while pushing the silk blanket and pillows off the mattress. Nastu rested his head on the bed while sticking his ass in the air. "I believe this is going to hurt, are you sure you want to this?" Gray asked Natsu caringly. "mhm" answered the dragon slayer.

Gray look at this delicious sight and licked his lips. Natsus tight hole was so pink and clean. "Your a virgin aren't you" Gray questioned slyly. "Yes" The pinket whimpered he look at Gray, his face, asking if anything was wrong. " hmm ok I'll just have to be not so rough with you, to be honest it's my first time too" Gray smiled such an innocent smile. "ok, well open up for me then" Gray said. Gray placed his hands of both of Natsu's thighs, and entered his tight entrance. "oh my god!" yelled Natsu and covered his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel his tight hole being ripped apart be Grays 10in. dick, only then did Natsu realise how huge Gray was and how slim his chances were that he would be able to walk tomorrow. Gray dick pumped in and out of Natsu's hole slowly at first. "oh man, you're too tight, just hold on it will start feeling good as soon as you relax." said Gray. Natsu relaxed a little bit as the nave blue haired male started to pick up the pace. "ahh oh my god Gray are you sure this is your first time?" asked Natsu. A couple of satisfying moans and grunts later. Gray says "hold on let me get on the bottom and you can ride me, if you want?" Natsu nodded and was slightly trembling from all this pleasure. He was glad he got to do something, he didn't want gray doing all the work. Gray shifted to the bottom while Natsu went to the top. Natsu started grinding their swollen dicks together while bending over and kissing Grays reddened lips. "Get on" whispered Gray as he smiled wickedly. Natsu slowly lower himself onto Gray and started moving up and down. Natsu reached for Grays hand and placed it on top of his dick. *tisk tisk " now, now use your words, what do you want?" Gray smirked at Natsu, laughing at his new boyfriends eagerness. "ahhh, mmhmhm, please play, ah, with me." Natsu pleaded as he continued to ride Gray faster. Gray smiled and started to pump Natsu's member quickly. "oh my god, GRAY!" Natsu's mind was going blank and he, just for a second forgot how to talk. Both Natsu and Gray were lost in a sea of pleasure. "Natsu, ahh im mhhh, going to, oh god...come." Gray stuttered. "me...too." Natsu replied. A few seconds later a milky white fluid was slowly seeping out of Nastus hole and some on Grays chest as he slowed down his tempo and slid off of Gray and layed next to him. They both breathed deeply as they nodded off to sleep. Both dreaming of all the wonderful dates they would go on.

not sure if that was any good, as i said it was my lemon fan fic ever so….. yah.

plz review and tell me what you think about this.

There will be an after story so, stay tuned.

seriously though it would make me soooo happy if you guys reviewed.

goodnight my little pandas. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Gray awoke to the smell of, what was it…,bacon, maybe. Well whatever it was is smelled good. He was naked in bed and realised that his little pyro wasn't next to him like he been when the fell asleep together last night. Last night, he thought to himself. Images flooding into his mind remembering the events that had taken place on this bed last night. He smiled to himself quietly. Gray heard clinks of pots and plates coming from downstairs. He decided to investigate. Gray quickly put on his boxers and black jeans on which were lying at the end of Natsu's bed.

Natsu was in the middle of carrying utensils to the table for him and Gray and was just about to wake him up to come and eat, when all of a sudden…."BOO!" yelled Gray. Natsu dropped the forks and yelled "FIRE DRAGON R…." Natsu was just wearing some shorts and was in fighting position, while Gray was hiding behind the island in the kitchen."oh my god Gray, dont scare me like that ever again" exclaimed Natsu. A nervous laugh was heard from behind the island. Natsu helded up Gray he same way Gray had helped him up from the grass outside the night before. Gray landed perfectly into Natsu's amr and stood there for a moment, just hugging Nastu. Nastu let go of Gray and said "I made us breakfast!" with a cute smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Natsu picked up the forks from the floor "baka" he muttered under his breath. "I heard that," said Gray playfully "don't make me punish you." he said with a wink. Natsu blush. The couple sat down and immediately started attacking their breakfast, mmhhh, thought Gray. Eggs, bacon, toast, yogurt, sausage, and to top it off there is a chocolate milkshake. Wow, Natsu really knows how to cook.

Nastu picked up the dishes and went to the sink to wash them. Gray helped bring over the dishes to the sink. Natsu got to washing while Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist and placed his head on top of Natsu pink spiky hair. They stayed there for a while. "Natsu?" asked Gray. "Yes" the pinkett answered with a smile. "will you be my boyfriend?"

Nastus face was blushing like crazy. By then he had finished washing the dishes, he turned off the water, dried his hands with a towel and leaned into Gray, giving him a long sweet passionate kiss. After what had seemed like an eternity, Natsu broke the kiss and whispered into Grays ear…."Of course, baby"


End file.
